I Want You To Stay
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: No, this can't be happening. Not today. Not any day. Why? Why me? Why Nat? Why? Oh my god. Lord help us. Lord help Nat. This is all my fault.Oh, your probably highly confused on what I'm talking about. Well I am currently riding at full speed in an ambulance trying to save my best friend, Nat, from dying because- well, why don't I just tell you the whole story:
1. Chapter 1

Rosalina's POV

_No, this can't be happening. Not today. Not any day. Why? Why me? Why Nat? Why? Oh my god. Lord help us. Lord help Nat. This is all my fault._

_Oh, your probably highly confused on what I'm talking about. Well I am currently riding at full speed in an ambulance trying to save my best friend, Nat, from dying because- well, why don't I just tell you the whole story**:**_

It was the day after No School's Fools Day, and we we're just informed that we'd no longer be filming our show. Me and Kristina were practically best friends, but not quite. I couldn't deal with the fact that because of my stupidity and loneliness, I lost the love of my life, and my best friend in the whole world.

And he wouldn't even talk to me anymore. I swear he was going to ask me to the Premiere if it wasn't for Alex. So, as he was coming out of his dressing room I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"When did you get so strong?" he asked massaging his arm.

"Nat, don't talk, just listen. I know what I've done to you is completely unforgivable, and I should be grateful that you even are willing to have me in your presence, but I just really want to go back to the way it was before New Orleans. You don't have to take me back as your girlfriend, I have to earn that spot. But can I at least go back to being your best friend?" I said.

"Rosalina, what you did was stupid, yes, but I can forgive you. I know you, and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone purposely unless they did something to you. And honestly, I was a little bit lonely without you there being you. If you really want to, we can go back to being friends. Now being best friends is something you have to earn." Nat said.

I was so relieved that I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I kissed his check.

I let go of my arms. "Sorry, force of habit." I said. I walked back to the group. I went over to kristina and he went to David and Qaasim who were playing video games.

"Do it looks like your back to your flirting friendship," Kristina said.

"Is that really what our friendship is like?" I asked.

"Yes," Alex said.

_The emergency_ _was white. Everything, everywhere, white. Except for the blood stains left by the injured. We were in the emergency intensive care unit. There were little droplets of blood everywhere._

_sorry, back to the story._

so a few days later, Nat told us he had exciting news. We all met up at the studio and sat waiting for Nat. He walked in, and stood in front of us with his hands in his pocket and the most fake goofy smile ever.

"Guys, I want you to meet Maranda," Nat said. Maranda Cosgrove walked into the room with a real smile on her face.

"Why we meeting her?" Kristina asked.

"Im his new girlfriend since the old one- oh," Maranda said. Nat mouthed the word 'HELP' to me.

"Since the old one what?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just going to say cheated on him and dumbed him like the bitch she is," Maranda whispered.

"You guys can go home," Nat said, trying to save me from the stupidest thing I've probably ever done.

"I'll think I'll stay. I want to hear what else she has to say about me," I said. "Because last time I check, the song was called 'ROSALINA' not 'MARANDA'."

"Last time I checked I didn't kiss some French dude on a boat," Maranda said.

"First off, he kissed me, second off, who knows who you've kissed or cheated on," I said.

"I think you should go," Nat said to Maranda.

Nat grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dressing room. He closed the door.

"Rosalina, what's wrong?" Nat asked.

"She's your girlfriend," I said.

"Why were you getting so defensive?" Nat yelled.

"You just let her talk to me like that. Nat, your supposed to protect your friends not sit there and watch them get trashed by some know-it-all-celebrity!" I yelled back.

"Rosalina, who cares if someone says a little comment about you?" Nat yelled.

"It wasn't a little comment! She called me a bitch and trashed my whole life!" I yelled.

"It's not like she judged your mom for leaving you," Nat said but quickly shut his mouth. Tears started coming out of my eyes.

"No Rosie I didn't-" he said. But the damage was done.

"No Nat. Forget I even tried. I tried to fix things, I tried to be your friend, I tried and tried but no." I said, tears streaming now.

"Rosie I'm-" Nat said, trying to hug me. I moved away.

"Nat forget it. The damage is done. Don't talk to me ever again," I said and ran out the door. I ran past the band who was eavesdropping. I grabbed my bag and ran out the doors. Nat was a few feet behind me.

_I could here the sound of about every heart monitor in the hospital. The night replaced the morning, and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the juvenile voice of alex, saying my name._


	2. Chapter 2

_I woke up and Alex was hovering over me. "Alex?" I asked. "Your awake!" he said excitedly. "What happened to Nat?" I asked. He smile dropped. _

_Back to the story: _

So I ran into my room and slammed the door. I slid down the wall and just cried for a long time. All I know is that I cried myself to sleep, and woke up in my bed. My dad must have come home and put me in my bed. I walked into the bathroom and saw a note on the mirror.

**Rosie, I'm so so sorry Maranda said that to you. I was going to tell you in person but you were sleeping when I came by. I hope you can forgive me, and Cooper said we have band practice tomorrow at noon. ~Nat**

~NBB~

So at practice later on, I was a little late. They were all waiting for me, and Nat stood in front of us again.

"I have someone who'd like to apologize to you all," Nat said, mainly looking at me. This was not going to end well. Maranda came into the room with a stank face.

"Sorry rosalina that you life sucks and I just pointed it out," she said. She walked away as I walked into the bathroom.

~NBB~

A while later, Nat came in and took me on opening in the wall. We sat and our feet were dangling over the edge.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry, she has no right to do that to you and I should've known she wasn't really going to apologize." Nat said. I stayed looking out over the horizon.

"Anyway, it's all taken care of. Coop says we need to do another tour, and I think I'll have an excuse to breakup with her." Nat said.

"Why did you date her in the first place?" I asked, looked him in the eyes.

"To see if it would make me happy," Nat said, looking away shyly, like he did when he was eleven.

Kristina and Alex ran over and dragged us back to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dr. Smith to operating room 16, Dr. Smith." A lady's voice rang over the loud speaker. That was Nat's room._

So, the tour drew closer and closer and Maranda forced Nat to let her come to every single practice. She'd always say something about my playing, causing my to miss a chord. The day of the tour, we were saying our goodbyes. Guess who came?

Maranda. Yay(she said sarcastically). Nat took her onto the bus so we couldn't here. Maranda came out looking more upset than usual, but Nat stayed on the bus. She walked up to me, and struck her finger in my face saying, "Listen here, if you think you've won, this is just the beginning."

~NBB~

So, three and a half months following, we were leaving Vancouver. Alex drank so much milk he fell asleep, Kristina was in the shower, qaasim, David and thomas we playing video games with noise canceling head phones, leaving me and Nat.

"Nat, why were you unhappy? Like what made you unhappy?" I asked.

"Because there is a girl I like, who I don't think likes me anymore, and it made me unhappy." Nat said. So there's another girl.

"Oh," I said a little disappointed. "So is this girl nice?" I asked.

"The nicest. And she's really awesome, and pretty, and she's smart, you wouldn't believe what she could do. She could make me smile anytime I think of her name. Man, her smile, it's so beautiful it just keeps me on the ground." Nat gushed, his smile getting huge.

"She has beautiful brown hair, and such amazing brown eyes. She eyes, they just sparkle. I guess you can say they're beautiful. Everything about her makes me blush. And she's just so nice everyone wanted to date her. Shes tough and soft. Man." He blushed.

Brown hair, brown eyes, beautiful eyes, smart, nice, smile keeps me on the ground, tough and soft. I repeated that in my head, over and over. It finally clicked.

"Me?" I asked standing in surprise, standing up. He looked out the window, staring at the road.

"Ye-yeah," he stammered.

"Nat, I-" but ond of the tires exploded. Alex fell out of his bed. A window shattered. "We're under attack!" turfy yelled, running to the back room the windshield shattered.

"I," but he stood up, pushed me onto the couch, and then he fell. I knelt next to him and notices a grow blood spot on his on his neck, chest, and back.

I unplugged the game. "Call 911," I told them. I ran to the front and drove the bus off the road and put it in park. I went back to Nat.

"Rosalina I love you," he said before he closed his eyes. "No no no!" I shouted, starting to cry. I lifted him off the ground and started running down the road.

"Rosalina, you can't run to the hospital," Kristina said, stepping outside in a bathrobe.

"Im just trying to get to the hospital fast." I said. "Meet me there once you guys finish." I saw ambulance lights. They pulled over near me and loaded Nat onto the ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

Now this is where we are.

No, this can't be happening. Not today. Not any day. Why? Why me? Why Nat? Why? Oh my god. Lord help us. Lord help Nat. This is all my fault.

"How fast can you get this thing to the hospital?" A paramedic asked.

"20 minutes," the driver said.

"this boy only has 10 minutes. I don't care if you have to fucking speed. Get us there in five." The paramedic said, taking note of my tears.

The ambulance went at full speed.**  
><strong>

~NBB~

The emergency was white. Everything, everywhere, white. Except for the blood stains left by the injured. They wouldn't let me in to Nat's room unless I was family. We were in the emergency intensive care unit. There were little droplets of blood everywhere. I could here the sound of about every heart monitor in the hospital. The night replaced the morning, and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the juvenile voice of alex, saying my name.

~NBB~

I woke up and Alex was hovering over me. "Alex?" I asked. "Your awake!" he said excitedly. "What happened to Nat?" I asked. He smile dropped.

"He's still in surgery," alex said, sitting next to me. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They are at the town jail," Alex said.

"Dr. Smith to operating room 16, Dr. Smith." A lady's voice rang over the loud speaker. That was Nat's room.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Maranda was trying to kill you so Nat could love her, but Nat saw the bullets coming a sacrafised him self to save you. Now they are sorting things out with cops." Alex explained.

"Oh," I said, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Nat Wolff?" A nurse asked, walking out. Me and Alex both walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around Alex's shoulder.

"What happened to Nat?" Alex asked, looking expectant.

"He ruptured his left lung, nearly missing his heart, his esophagus is thorn threw, and his left kidney was torn threw." The nurse said.

"Is he going to live?" I asked.

"We do not know. He has been in a coma since the operation." She said. My face froze. I squeezed alex shoulders so tight that I think he forced me to let go.

Alex led me back to the couch and, after talking to the nurse took me to Nat's room.

He was lying on his bed in his red and white boxers, with a bandage around his left side of his chest, his throat, and probably some on his back. Apparently he had also broken his leg sometime before but never told anyone, and I'm guessing that maranda broke his arm when he broke up with her. Added to that, there were things I didn't know about.

He had black and blue bruises going up both sides of his chest, and his legs. He ears were cut badly, and now I could see that the whole time he'd been wearing concealer. He had cuts and scars in different places on his face.

He basically looked like he was beat up by a gang, and hit by a truck. He had a machine that was outing in and cleaning his blood, and machine that was breathing for him, and a few more machines. I couldn't even sympathize him, I wanted answers.

"Alex, what happened to his face?" I asked Alex.

"Nothing," he said. I looked at him.

"Alright, come with me." Alex said. He led me into the bathroom. He washed off his face, and pinned his hair back. He took off his shirt. He probably looked worse than Nat.

"When my dad got home with his new wife, Antoinette, he had to go on business, leaving us with her. Antoinette doesn't like me and Nat, and every time we slightly messed up, we'd get beat. That's why Nat wanted to go on tour so bad. We were going to tell you, but Antoinette said that if anyone finds out, she'd beat the hell out of us." Alex explained, sitting on the toilet.

"Antoinette forced Nat to date maranda, and when she heard he was planning on dumping her, she stepped on his ankle, breaking it. This whet on for about two months." Alex finished.

"Alex, I'm telling this to kristina so she can get someone to get Antoinette out of your house. I trust her so you should too." I said, leading him back out.

"Are you sure? I barely know her?" Alex asked, wincing when I touched his check.

"Alex, your going to get a check up whether you like it or not." I said.

"No, they hurt me," Alex said.

"Alex, listen. When I was nine I promised Nat that no matter what happened, I'd always protect you. I'd always be the big sister that you don't have. Now I'm calling that nurse and your going to get a check up," I said to him.

He gave me a hug.

"Thank you. I know you love Nat, and you love me. I love you Rosalina." Alex said, hurrying his head in my sweatshirt.

"I just wish I got a chance to tell Nat I love him befor the incident." I said.

"He knows you love him." Alex said, standing on a chair to look me in the eyes.

"I think I'm ready for the check up," Alex said. I carried him to an examinning room where there were doctors.

"Hi, if your not busy can we get a quick check up?" I asked. The doctors said yes, and I sat Alex on the counter. They told he to take off his pants. His legs were worse than his chest. Alex fell asleep on the table. I carried him back to Nat's room, and put him on the pull out couch bed. I kissed his forehead and Nat's, and slept on the recliner.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalina's POV

Me and a few nurses were now the Wolff Brothers caretakers. After a week, the band finally showed up.

"I thought only things happened to Nat?" David said.

"I explained to you already," Krietina said.

"You were serious?" Thomas asked.

"Sshh. Alex is sleeping," I said. They all looked at Nat, a gasped.

"Alex is worse, except for the gun shots." I said. I lifted Alex off of me and lay him down on the couch.

"Kris, what'd you do about Antoinette?" I asked her.

"I sent the text and the pictures and videos back to Mr. Wolff, and he told the police. The police said they're going to come up here to check it out." Kristina said.

"Rosalina, your exhausted. You sleep, we'll watch Alex for you," David said.

"Okay. When Alex wakes up, rub this on the bruises, this on the cuts and scars. He knows what he's supposed to eat and then he goes back to sleep." I explained to them. They pushed me down onto the recliner and I quickly fell asleep.

~Naked Brothers Band~

When I woke up, they were all lying on the floor, exhausted.

"Rosalina, where have you been?" David asked.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked.

"Four days. We're surprised you've been doing this for a week." Thomas said.

~Naked Brothers Band~

"We think it'd be best if we flew you back to your hometown," one of the doctors said.

"We'e going to send you with all the equipment, and we have already contacted the hospitals in New York City." Another said.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalina: 18

Alex, Juanita: 13

Qaasim, David, Thomas: 16

"Alex," I said, walking into the old apartment after school one day.

"Hi Rosie." Alex said. He gave me a hug and sat down again. I sat on the couch and turned on the television.

*RING RING*

"Leave it," Alex called.

"Hello, this is Dr. Herbert calling on behalf of the condition of Nathaniel Wolff. We have some news on him, and if your able to contact us soon, please do." The phone said. I leapt over the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," I said before the machine clicked.

~Naked Brothers Band~

We rushed into the hospital, hoping that we'd make it in time before visiting hours were over. I got my pass and Alex got his, and we rushing up the stairs, and onto his floor. Alex raced down the hall and pushed open his door, with me at his heels.

"Nat?" Alex asked.

"Mhm." Nat mustered, eyes shut mouth barely moving.

"Try asking him things he should remember, basic things." I said.

"Okay um. It's Alex. Who am I to you?" Alex said.

"Brudder." Nat managed.

"What's my favorite drink?" Alex asked.

"Mill." Nat mustered, lips moving a little more then before.

"Uh, um. What subject do you hate?" Alex asked.

"All of em." Nat said.

"Nat! oh my god." I said, rushing over to him.

"Rosie," he asked, not even opening his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Now you get some rest while we get some food." I said to him.

"Mhm." He said, his cheeks a deep red. Alex ordered food and I sat next to Nat.

"So, today when I was leaving Calculus, I ran into David and Thomas. We instantly started talking about the football game last night that we lost. We talked for so long we didn't even notice the bell had rung. We were twenty minutes late, and got a detention." I said. He chuckled.

"Nat, did you know that Rosalina told the cops about Antoinette? She's in jail now." Alex said. The food arrived.

"Nat, don't worry. At this rate you'll be back home next week." I said, holding his hand.

"I never got to tell you, back on the bus before all this. I was trying to say that I love." I said.

I decided to take a risk. Just as the guys walked in, I lifted his breathing mask and kissed him on the lips. I felt a hand gently touch the back of my head, stroking my hair. It was Nat's. I started remembering all of the good times: the times when we were a happy couple. I felt his smile spread across his face, all of the others eyes glaring at us.

When I pulled back and put his breathing mask back on, I felt so happy. I had missed him so much. It looked like everyone had gotten cozy. I didn't even want to ask how long, cause I could tell it was a while.

He locked his fingers in mine. Some doctors came in to run a few tests. When they started touching him, he squeezed my hand. When they finished, his grip lessened.

~Naked Brothers Band~

After a few days, he started showing more signs of awareness. He was moving slightly, his eyes more open, and his senses sharpened. By the fourth day, he was able to fully communicate with us.

"Your smile, your way..." He hummed when me, Charlotte(who is my very best friend from England. Has an awesome accent), and Alex walked in.

"Why are you never humming one of my songs?" Alex asked.

"Cause they're for you to hum." Nat mumbled.

"True." Alex said.

"Nat, this is Charlotte." I said.

"We're BFBN." Charlotte said.

"What does that mean?" Nat asked, turning to us.

"Best Friends Besides Nat." I said.

"I thought that Nat was Rosalina's bf?" Alex asked. The room fell silent.

"As much as both of them want it, neither of them want to reruin their friend ship." Charolette said.

"But if they both love each other, why don't they just get together? If they truly love each other, nothing can ruin it, right?" Alex asked.

"They don't want to take the chance." Charolette said.

"Im willing to take that chance if she is." Nat mumbled. I sat next to him.

"I am." I said, taking his hand. "But I'm graduating next month." I said.

"What? " Nat asked. "That's over three years." Nat said.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Missed you lots." I said, sitting next to him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He asked.

"The doctor said you were healing so well and not to worry you." I said.

"I missed half of high school." He said.

"But your here now. Look, at least now you can live the rest of high school." I said.

"But I missed so much." Nat whined, opening his eyes. His eyes scanned the room, then closed again.

"My eyes hurt." He said.

"Since your almost healed, when they release you, how about we go get some ice cream?" I said.

"I like ice cream." He said, opening his eyes and focusing them on me. He closed them again.

"Why is it so bright?" He asked.

"Because your eyes haven't adjusted yet." I said, sitting next to his head. "It's going to take a few days for you to recover fully, but your going to get there Nat."

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so." I took hold of his hands and held on tight, not wanting to let go.


	7. Chapter 7

It actually took him another week before he was released. Of course, it was a Friday and that meant early dismissal for the high school. Me and Charolette drove by the hospital with some clothes that his brother had packed for him.

"Hi Nat." Charolette said. Nat's eyes shot open, then relaxed when he saw us.

"Hello ladies." He said.

"Here is some clothes your brother packed." I said, tossing him the bag.

"Okay. I just have to wait for them to unplug these stupid machines." Nat said.

"What were even doing before we came?" Chatolette asked.

"I think I was sleeping," Nat said. I started laughing.

"You think you were sleeping?" I said through laughs.

"Yeah. What's so funny about that?" He asked.

"Because you _think_ you were sleeping." I said. I was hunched over, laughing.

"Rosalina stop." Nat said, holding back a smile.

~Naked Brothers Band~

After two more hours, they unplugged the machines. Me and Charolette had to help Nat over to the bathroom where he changed him self. While we were waiting, the doctor came to talk to us.

"Okay, I just have a few request: He exercises his legs for four weeks, then he can walk by himself. I don't want him stretching to get something, keep him sitting. Make sure he takes these pills twice a day everyday. And please, don't tire him out." The doctor said before Nat opened the door.

They brought him up a wheelchair which we used to take him down to the car. I unlocked his apartment door.

"Alex gets home in an hour so what do you wanna do in the mean time?" I said.

"Do you still hang out with the guys?" Nat asked.

"Not really. Sometimes they come by to check on Alex and stuff, but we don't hang out at school." I said.

"I can't feel my legs." He said.

"That's why you have you exercise them before you walk." Charolette said.

"So let me guess, I'm not gonna go to school, am I?" Nat asked.

"And your not getting out of that wheelchair for a while." I said.

"Can I atleast go to my room?" Nat asked.

"I forgot to mention that I've been using that room." I said. "All you stuff is still there just some of my clothes are in their."

"It's okay." Nat said.

* * *

><p>This story is starting to drag. I'll try and update before summer.<p> 


End file.
